


[Podfic] I can’t remember how this started (but I can tell you exactly how it ends)

by kiwikero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Groundhog Day, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero
Summary: “And this is the thing, Steve. I would rather relive this day for eternity than watch them win and you die, or see you be enslaved to them the way I was.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can’t remember how this started (but I can tell you exactly how it ends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658254) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



> Original author's note: "The title is (paraphrased) from Nine Inch Nails' Every Day Is Exactly the Same.
> 
> I deliberately haven't put many warnings or tags on this, but like most Groundhog Day stories, there's some definite darkness before the dawn (including temporary deaths/suicides)--so have care if those are trouble spots."
> 
> I am so grateful that I was able to record this story! It was challenging and fun, and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. I hope that I was able to do it justice. <3
> 
> Music is "Every Day is Exactly the Same" by Nine Inch Nails.

 

 **MP3 available for download[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jzf0qbjzxx7cv6w/MCU__I_can%27t_remember_how_this_started_%28but_I_can_tell_you_exactly_how_it_ends%29.mp3)! ** 1:21:13

 

**BONUS:[The Fuck Track](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ko6c5h7a7o3mqqk/fucktrack.mp3)**

(Basically, every time I made a mistake and swore, that I then had to remove during the editing process.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Feel free to come say hello on [tumblr](http://kiwikero.tumblr.com). A rebloggable post for this podfic is available [here](http://kiwikero.tumblr.com/post/154612076912/podfic-i-cant-remember-how-this-started-but-i).


End file.
